Caught
by demone bianco
Summary: StarrkXIchigo! THIS IS A LEMON SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE OKAY


_Okay so, yeah, first lemon ever. That's i'm showing you guys. -.- geesh, anyways, i was freaking out that my parents would see me writing it, but they are clueless. I must work on my other stories, or die trying._

_Anyways ENJOY hons._

**"you have to...OH!"** Starrk moaned in pleasure as the man's lips captured his own yet again, his head against his pillow. A hand, gripping his cock with such a grip, that even he thought he would explode before anything happened. Sweat creased Starrk's bow as he struggled to maintain the last of his will power, the will power to push this man off him.

But then again, why was he kissing this man back. Looking up into the brown eyes, of the man he had felt a certain emotion over. Was it an emotion, or a thing that drove your body. Lust. **"Ichigo..."** Starrk whimpered in pleasure, as Ichigo, teasingly, flicked his index finger over the head.

Precum, forming. A look of pleasure and lust filled Ichigo's eyes as he let his eyes travel the nake body in front of him. Starrk felt a chock in the back of his throat as he struggled, and failed to push Ichigo away. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, pulling him in to taste his sweet lips.

Starrk found it painful to have jean rubbing against his hardening cock, and, with great swiftness, he snaked one hand down the bare chested, redhead angel before him. A soft moan of protest formed in his throat as he felt Ichigo's hand leave it's place. It was in that moment, both Ichigo and Starrk moved swiftly, un-buttoning and throwing clothes aside.

And it was in meer moments that Ichigo laid nake above Starrk, harden member, rubbing against harden member. A slick moans of pleasure raising from both men. **"Mine."** Starrk whispered in a husky voice, rolling the Ichigo over swiftly, taking chances. Proving to be the man, who should be on top.

All thoughts of leaving waved good-bye and flew right out the window as he bent down and nipped at Ichigo's nipple. Being awarded with a soft moan. A moan that made Sharrk stiffen. And a sly smirk creased his face as he bent down, eyes locked with Ichigo, as he bit down, hard, on the harden nipple. A moan rouse from Ichigo, as he buckled his hips, ramming his harden member in to Starrk's.

**"Don't tease..."** Ichigo hissed as he wrapped his legs around Starrk's middle, enjoying the feeling of Starrk's cock, rubbing against his own. Groaning Ichigo looked at the man before him, his eyes wide with lust. **"Starrk... please..." **Ichigo's voice was pleading, so out of character some would say, but who cared, he wanted Starrk... wanted him badly.

**"Now, now Ichigo..."** Starrk's voice sounded so husky, so sweet, like honey, in Ichigo's ear as he felt Starrk's harden member near his ass. Starrk lifted Ichigo's legs slowly, just enough to be able to enter him, with out much trouble. A low growl of satisfation, sounded in his throat, and it was only for a moment, until he thrushed himself fully into Ichigo's tight, warm ass.

A whimper of pain sounded from Ichigo, as Starrk adjusted himself slightly, trying to find the most... comforting way to continue. **"It'll only hurt for a moment..."** Starrk's voice, filled with lust... lust that had covered him from head to toe, in less then a few moments. _FUCK_, Ichigo could do that to him. Starrk looked down into Ichigo's eyes, seeing that the pain was no longer there.

Slowly leaning down, Starrk planted sweet, tiny kisses on Ichigo's neck, arousing the red-head farther. He tensed, making Starrk take in a sharp breath, before slowly starting to withdrawal from Ichigo. A slowly, husky moan formed in Ichigo's throat, and with that, Starrk thrushed in gently, but the need, was to much. To much that he started to go slightly faster.

**"Starrk... oh... ahh...harder."** Moan Ichigo as he raised himself slightly to catch each thrush with a equal one of his own. His only responce was a hiss of satisfation and the pounding of Starrk in his ass. **"Your so... tight... and warm... Ichigo..." **Starrk whispered in Ichigo's ear, trailing his tongue from his ear, down his jaw line.

All the matter, Ichigo was softly chanting Starrk's name, and with each chant of 'Starrk' it grew louder and louder. Ichigo felt like he was ready to come. Ready to come and yet, he wanted... no needed to wait for Starrk. Closing his eyes, lifting his hips, he came in contact, full force with Starrk's hard, swift thrush. **"STARRK!"** Ichigo cryed as he was set over the edge. Starrk, thrushed a final time, and yelling Ichigo's name, he filled the red-head to the brim.

The two lay panting, gasping for the air, they had lost during sex. The two looked into each other eyes, and Ichigo slowly, reached up a planted a sweet, caring, kiss on Starrk's lips. **"I love you..."** Ichigo Whispered, Starrk, softly smiling returned the kiss, with one filled with hunger. **"I love you too..."**

**"GOT YEAH ON TAPE!"** A female voice sounded from somewhere in the room. Starrk notice Hunter, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra standing at his closet door. Starrk reached down, only to find that his blankets, were no longer on the floor, but in the hands of two men. Eyes narrowing, Starrk, weaken by his sexual incounter with Ichigo stumbled to his feet. **"Fuck Grimmjow, Ulquiorra! Give us our blankets back!"**

A smirk fluttered on the teal haired men, know as Grimmjow. **"Screw you Starrk! You heard the girl, we got you and Starwberry on tape, fucking each other senceless."**

* * *

_What yeah think. ^.^ review and tell me what to change, what to keep, and yeah i know it was moving kinda fast.... but um... yeah, not the greatest... (covers eyes in failure)_

_LOYAL TILL DEATH_

_**Hunter-Chan**_


End file.
